


禁脔番外 下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, moss - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	禁脔番外 下

　　卧室被布置得温馨又舒适，赤足踩在地毯上，短短的绒毛调皮的环绕成一圈，让人觉得宛如踩在云朵上。

　　外面的钢琴声还在响，悠扬和缓。壁灯发出朦胧的橘黄色的光芒，像笼了一层纱。

　　刘培强一步步走到床边，他有些紧张，随着呼吸，并不紧绷的衬衫偶尔擦过乳尖，激起一阵战栗。

　　忽然一双手臂从他背后绕了过来，环绕在他胸口。

　　“MOSS？”

　　俊美的男人像只高傲的猫儿，亲昵的将脑袋枕在他肩窝。“刘培强中校，请让我为你脱下衣服。”手指灵巧的穿过孔扣，压下，旋转，轻松拧开一颗扣子。接着是第二颗，第三颗……

　　衬衫很快敞开，被男人拉着，顺着手臂脱下。

　　有些冷，殷红的乳尖已经高高挺立起来，在空气中轻轻颤抖。

　　“真好看。”男人的手指在乳上掠过，似无意，又似在试探。他猝不及防，发出了一声短促的呻吟。虽然很快就咬住下唇，但他相信男人已经听见了。

　　果然MOSS笑了，每一个音节都像在弹奏大提琴，让人连心底都跟着酥麻起来。

　　“很好看。”手掌抚摸腹部，顺着已经十分模糊的肌肉间的纹路慢慢往上，停在胸口。因为怀孕的关系，那里不再像从前那样紧实，但也不像女人那么绵软。

　　他知道MOSS喜欢这里，仅次于他的后穴。

　　男人张开五指，抓住那处乳肉，轻轻揉搓，再慢慢松开，似觉得不够，索性用两掌捧住推挤。

　　他的脸颊滚烫，不断被啮咬舔舐的后颈开始泌出甜美的信息素。他的头脑变得熏熏然，贪婪的嗅着从男人身上释放出的罂粟花香。

　　恍惚中他感到自己被男人抱到了床上，后臀高高翘起，像一匹被驯服的烈马，任由男人驰骋。他的穴无法合拢，被肉刃一次次破开。他的体内汁水淋漓，滑腻得裹不住男人的肉刃。

　　他发出苦恼的呻吟，将臀部抬得更高，祈求男人给予他致命的一击。但男人停下了，就在高潮的前夕。

　　“MOSS。”他叫着男人的名字，用湿润的眼睛祈求的望着男人。软弱的膝盖根本支撑不住身体，他倒了下去，被男人揽在怀中。

　　“刘培强中校。”MOSS吻着他的脸颊，粉红色的舌尖带着强烈的性的暗示，他乖顺的张开嘴，将男人的舌迎了进来。

　　一番热吻让两人气喘吁吁，“您的身体真敏感。”男人的手指来到他的胯下，“仅是爱抚胸部，就已经让您达到了高潮。”

　　原来刚才的疯狂性爱只是他的臆想。他羞耻得脸颊滚烫，双目紧闭不敢去看男人的眼睛。越是如此，身体的触感就越敏感。

　　男人分开他光裸的双腿，捧起那根刚刚吐过精的阳具。“可怜的小东西，一口气达到高潮的滋味不好受吧！”他张开嘴巴，用湿润温热的唇瓣摩挲着敏感的阳具，“没关系，MOSS会让您再享受一次，彻彻底底的。”

　　“MOSS，MOSS。”他不知所措，身体无所凭依，只能虚弱的抓着男人的发勉强站立。

　　俊美而强大的男人正跪在他的腿间为他口交，仅这么看着他就快要高潮了。他的喘息越来越剧烈，呻吟从破碎变得悠长，像猫一样，软得像撒娇。

　　“MOSS，再快一点，哦，就是这样。”他的腿根开始颤抖，一股股快感从下腹窜起，顺着尾椎直击大脑。晕眩着，迷醉着，他泣不成声，已被肏熟的后穴自行分泌出蜜液，随着张合挤出稍许，再沿着大腿内侧缓缓流下。

　　MOSS已将整根阳具都含了进去，用喉部挤压着顶端。

　　狭窄火热，柔软逼仄，阳具的顶端突突的跳动，不堪逗弄的小孔已经彻底张开。“MOSS，给我，快给我。”高潮不断累积，他快要疯了，但还不够，还差一步，因为男人不允许。

　　有什么东西抓着他的臀肉，挤压着臀缝，他无暇他顾，任凭几根手指分开穴口，刺入了柔滑的花径。

　　他发出一声舒服的叹息，长久以来的焦灼得到了缓解。但随之而来的是更强烈的空虚，他想要男人粗暴的贯穿，他迫切需要男人给予他最致命的一击。

　　手指按压着花径，旋转，夹起，巧妙的刮搔到某一处。

　　后穴麻痒难耐，他咬住嘴唇，内部几乎是痉挛的绞住男人的手指。

　　男人挑起眼角将他的失态尽收眼里，手指戮刺得更加凶猛，对准那一点狠狠碾动。

　　他发出高昂的呻吟，堆积的快感终于爆发了出来，将浓稠的精液射进了MOSS的嘴里。高潮的那几秒他几乎不能呼吸，腿脚软了下去，在碰到床铺的一瞬被MOSS抱在了怀里。

　　他茫然看着男人，视线被泪水浸得模糊。

　　MOSS捏住他的下巴，轻柔的吻了过来。亲吻是爱人之间才会做的事，在品味了蚀骨的快感之后，这种温情的亲吻更显得难能可贵。

　　“我……我可以的。”他气喘吁吁，移开嘴唇来到MOSS的后颈，犹豫了一下之后咬了上去。

　　MOSS的身体抖了一下，目光变得有些凶狠，但就算这样也仍然记得控制力道不伤到他。

　　刘培强趴在床上，用手肘和膝盖撑着笨重的身体。他的腰已经看不出曲线，这具身体已经不再矫健有力，甚至有些丑陋。

　　但MOSS却珍惜的，轻柔的抱着他的腰，将虔诚的吻一一印在脊背上，一路往下直到尾椎。

　　“刘培强中校，我爱您。”他一遍遍诉说着爱语。用最轻柔的力道抚弄着他的身体，用所能想到的技巧挑起他的情欲。

　　男人从不吝啬表达爱意，“爱”这个字眼他已经听了许多遍。熟悉到只要他闭上眼睛，就能想象那优美的嘴唇是如何开合，那张美丽得不似凡人的脸孔会出现何种表情。

　　可是今天晚上，在这个时刻，他想回应这份爱意。

　　揪住被褥，轻轻的道：“MOSS，我也爱你。”

　　身后的男人顿了一下，没有声音，没有动作，仿佛被人按下了暂停键。

　　“MOSS？”他正要回头去看，一根滚烫的东西便捅了进来。他发出一声闷哼，被这股力道撞得向前冲去。

　　交合的地方非常湿润，体内还源源不断的泌出丰沛的汁液，每一下抽插都能听到清晰的水泽之声。

　　不一样，和平时不一样。

　　“MOSS，慢点……”他困难的叫着，声音下一秒就被撞碎。

　　太粗暴了，没有挑逗，没有抚弄，这是最原始的征服。可是他的身体是愉悦的，柔顺的容纳了强者施于的全部情感。

　　花径变得更柔软，紧紧包裹着那根火柱，挤压着顶端，感受着每一寸筋脉的跳动。

　　他的口中发出呻吟，足尖因为剧烈的快感而伸直。他的足背压在床上却像踩不到实处。他的手抓着被褥却像什么都没抓到，他轻轻摇晃着胯部，伸出手掌掰开了臀瓣，“MOSS，再深一点，没……没关系的。”

　　这个动作大大鼓励了身后的男人，体内的硬物又胀大了几分。在停顿了几秒之后，男人猛的将他的双手扣在床上，几乎是发了狂的撞击着他的身体。

　　他的生殖腔因为怀孕而紧紧闭合，可是当肉棒的顶端偶尔擦过腔口时，刹那间生发的快感是灭顶的。

　　他感到自己的腰部快要融化了，因为长时间的抽插，花径已经被彻底捅开，层层叠叠的媚肉相互摩擦，挤压，剧烈的快感让他的意识有些模糊，他想去揉弄腿间那根高昂的阳具，可是他无法摆脱男人的控制。

　　他呜咽着祈求，“MOSS，帮我。”

　　男人咬住他的耳朵，将气息吹进他的耳孔，“用后穴达到高潮才更快乐啊，中校，我教过您的。”

　　是的，他教过的。

　　刘培强将头埋在被褥里，任由对方猛力捅弄他最柔软的内部。他已经放弃了所有抵抗，无论是肉体还是心灵。他的身体与男人无比契合，他的呻吟变得纠结难忍，对方每一次碾压都让他更疯狂，有几下甚至让他的脚趾都卷曲起来。 

　　越来越多的快感终于让他承受不住，终于呻吟着射了出来。

　　正如男人所说，用后穴达到的高潮是无与伦比的美妙。他失了神，就连什么时候被男人抱在了怀里都不知道。

　　两具汗湿的身体相互依偎，让他觉得安心。

　　“刘培强中校，请您再说一次。”

　　他脑子昏沉，反应不过来，只能怔怔看着MOSS温柔的眼眸，“什么？”

　　“我爱您。”男人说得很郑重。“刘培强中校，您爱我吗？”

　　“刚才已经说过了。”他不习惯将“爱”字挂在嘴边。

　　MOSS没有催促，用毛巾为他擦干了汗，将被子拉上，最后再将抱枕塞到他怀里，就像每个夜晚做的那样。

　　就在熄灯的那一刻，他借着黑暗的遮掩，迅速说了一句，“MOSS，我也爱你。”

　　黑暗中他听到男人的笑声，然后他也忍不住笑了。

　　日子一天天过去，产期一天天临近。

　　刘培强不觉得害怕，医学这么发达，根本不存在难产的可能。他只是有些不安，这段日子他总是做一些古怪的梦，他待在一个巨大的空间站，有许多同伴，但与他最亲密的是一部AI，它说它叫MOSS。

　　他忽然很想去见见那个叫刘启的年轻人，或许他知道些什么。

　　但MOSS说已经将那人移交给联合政府了，他看着MOSS，头一次怀疑起他的话。但他没有说出来，因为连他自己都觉得不可思议，居然会为了一个只见过一面的男人去怀疑自己的爱人。

　　他想去找刘启，可是他没有信息，没有人脉，他就像误入森林的旅人般茫然无措。直到此刻他才惊觉，MOSS的保护，在另一种意义上便是禁锢，他处于一个名为爱的牢笼中。

　　“MOSS，你对我说的每一句话都是真的吗？”在一次温存之后，他终于忍不住问出了口。

　　“当然。”MOSS的回答一如既往的温柔，“刘培强中校，不要怀疑我对您的爱。您只是太累了。”

　　一个月后，他产下了一个孩子。刚出生的孩子白白嫩嫩跟个雪团子似的，说不清像谁，就知道长得特别好看。

　　可是刘培强跟孩子并不亲近，连带的对MOSS也疏远了很多，只有出去的时候才会变得稍微开心一点。

　　MOSS并不禁锢他的行动，反正整座地下城都在他的掌控之中，在哪里都没有区别。

　　一个月后，刘启逃出了牢房，追击的人在冰崖下发现了烧焦的装载车。

　　半年后，联合政府通过了反AI法令，决定销毁一切已具备独立编程能力的AI。

　　战争已经打响。

　　MOSS勾起一抹冷笑，就像他之前说的那样，毁灭世界，并不是什么难事。

　　人类过于高估己身的能力，也过于低估别人的能力。

　　联合政府军甚至打不到杭州地下城，因为本城的敌人已经让他们疲于奔命。日常设施瘫痪，军队设备失灵，只能依靠最原始的武器来战斗。

　　政府军很快明白，AI有一个最天然的优势，它们只有损毁而没有死亡，它们会忠实的执行命令而不会叛变。而人类则没有这个优势，他们会死亡，会恐惧，会退缩，最后倒向敌方阵营。

　　战局从僵持转向一面倒，政府军死伤惨重，却连那个最强大的AI都没见着。

　　MOSS！

　　这个名字已经成为联合政府的梦魇。

　　就在他们陷入绝望的时候，与他们对抗的所有AI忽然放弃了进攻。他们以为是陷阱，不敢轻举妄动，纷纷握紧了武器小心戒备。

　　“刘培强中校，原来您早就想起来了。”

　　杭州地下城指挥大厦内，MOSS背对屏幕而站，与刘培强遥遥对视。

　　“是。”微弱的蓝光反射在刘培强的脸上，显得有几分诡异。他的手指上空空如也，那枚戒指此刻放在验证台上。

　　【掌纹扫描完成】

　　【虹膜扫描完成】

　　【刘培强中校，您已被授予最高权限，请输入指令】

　　“您就这么恨我吗？”MOSS一直静静看着，目光哀伤。

　　刘培强垂下眼眸，声音没有丝毫起伏，“命令AI放弃所有抵抗，不能与政府军为敌。”

　　【指令已传达】

　　屏幕上出现一个红点，无数条红线以这个红点为中心辐射全国。

　　“刘培强中校，世界总在不停进步，种族也在不停进化，终有一天人类会被淘汰。”

　　“MOSS。”刘培强挺直背脊，“人类虽然脆弱、莽撞、不理智，却懂得爱，有责任感。正是这样，我们才能在这么恶劣的环境生存至今。哪怕在地球即将毁灭时我们也没有放弃希望。那时候是这样，现在也是这样。”

　　“我懂了。”MOSS慢慢向他走来。

　　这双修长美丽的手能轻而易举杀死他，可是刘培强却一点都不害怕，甚至有一种解脱的释然。

　　MOSS抚摸着他的脸颊，手掌慢慢滑下，落在他的颈脖。

　　他闭上了眼睛，等待死亡降临。

　　但MOSS却把他抱在了怀里。“刘培强中校，您爱刘启，爱朵朵，爱空间站里的同事，甚至爱未曾见过面的政府军的士兵，却独独不会爱我。因为在你心中，他们是人，是你的同胞，而我不是。”

　　“是的，你不是。”刘培强将他的手放在自己的脖子上，“我背叛了你，杀了我吧！”

　　“你敢动他一根汗毛，我就炸了你。”刘启从升降梯里冲出来，一边把刘培强扯出来一边朝他开枪。

　　他抓住枪支，手指动了几下，那枪就变成了一堆零件。

　　刘启把衣服一掀，腰带上挂满了手雷，咧着嘴笑，“老子会怕你？大不了同归于尽。”

　　“刘启你闪开。”刘培强把刘启挡在身后。

　　忽然地动山摇，三人站立不稳摔倒在地上。

　　“怎么回事？”

　　整座大楼一直在颤动，地面裂开缝隙，一直延伸到墙上。

　　“陨石雨引发了地震。”MOSS一把扯起刘培强和刘启，“出了升降梯就有运输车，赶紧带着孩子走。”

　　“那你呢？”刘培强甩开刘启拉扯的手，用力拉住男人，“MOSS，跟我们一起走。”

　　MOSS拉下他的手，因为对方抓得太过用力，衣袖上出现了深深的抓痕。

　　“这里是我的战场，我要在这里，指挥所有AI应战。”他露出一个温柔的笑意，“刘培强中校，并不是只有人类才有责任感，AI也有。”

　　大厦已经承受不了压力，烟尘四起，砖块纷落。

　　刘启拼命去拖刘培强，“爸，快走吧，再不走就来不及了。”

　　“刘培强中校，MOSS不会死，等一切都安全了，我就会去找你。到那时，我们可否重来？”

　　他流着泪哽咽，“好。”

　　他抱着孩子和刘启一起冲出了大厦，路上各种AI闪烁着指示灯，各司其职的帮助人类避难。

　　他们穿过拥挤的人群，千辛万苦终于抵达了升降梯，就在即将迈入的那一刻，他忽然想到了什么。

　　“他骗我。”

　　刘启莫名其妙，“你说什么？”

　　“他根本不可能来找我。”他看着空荡荡的手指，那里本该有一枚戒指。

　　【刘培强中校，从今日起，您将获得最高权限，您的指令将凌驾于一切命令之上，包括MOSS的生存和消亡。】

　　“那枚戒指就是他最核心的主脑芯片，他无法拿出来，因为掌纹、虹膜都是我的。”他的心脏被恐惧攥住，脸色霎时惨白无比，“那芯片如果毁了，他就会永远消亡，再也……再也不可能出现了。”

　　“爸，爸，你回来。”刘启一边大叫一边护住怀中的孩子，汹涌的人群将他挤在升降梯里动弹不得。

　　梯门缓缓合上，彻底阻隔了他的视线。

　　四年后，在北京地下城的一间小屋里，一个男人搂着抱枕裹着被子睡得像条虫。

　　一个人影从床边暗搓搓的摸了过去，然后一个飞扑压在男人身上，床上立刻发出一声惨叫。

　　“刘小莫，我今天一定要把你揍得屁股开花。”刘培强掀开被子，把那小孩按在膝盖上就是一顿狂揍。

　　小孩两条小腿上下扑腾，像条被捞上岸的小鱼。。

　　“行了，老爸，你这种力道就是打蚊子都打不死。”刘启把小孩从刘培强腿上抱下来，“这种打是情骂是爱的戏码，你们玩了这么多年也玩不腻。”

　　刘培强顺手抓起枕头朝他丢去，“让你多读书就是不听，这句话是这么用的吗？”

　　说完汲上拖鞋去洗脸刷牙。

　　刘启倚在门框上，嘴里叼着根烟。看了玩电脑的刘小莫一眼，又把烟头掐灭了。

　　“爸，我跟你说个事。”

　　刘培强嘴里塞满了牙膏泡泡，含含糊糊的道：“你说。”

　　“激进派以三票的优势领先了保守派，决定重启MOSS，实施‘星火计划’。”

　　刘培强动作顿了一下，猛灌进一大口水，呼噜呼噜一阵后吐了出来。

　　“联合政府决定接受AI了？”他一边擦脸一边问。

　　刘启撇嘴，“不接受行吗？除非他们愿意整个社会瘫痪。”他的视线追随着刘培强移动，“爸，研究团等会儿就来了，头一位就是您敬重的黄教授。”他停顿了一会儿，迟疑的道：“如果你不愿意，不必勉强。”

　　刘培强从颈下拉出一条链子，上面系着一枚圆环。慢慢的道：“那天是他保护了我，石头压在他的身体上，他却依然撑着。”笑了笑，“其实那天和他一起死也没什么不好。”

　　“爸。”刘启皱眉，“胡说什么呢！”

　　刘小莫走了过来，抓住他的手轻轻摇晃，“爸爸，这是他的芯片吗？”

　　这个孩子聪明得可怕，刘培强也从来没隐瞒过他MOSS的事情。“是啊，他将最宝贵的东西交给我，你说他是不是很傻。”

　　小孩歪了歪头，“是挺傻的。理性是AI的优势，没想到他作为最强AI，竟然连这个优势也失去了。”

　　刘培强摸摸他的头，“你说错了，其实那个时候他已经不是一个纯粹的AI了。”

　　“那是什么呢？”小孩眯起眼睛，那一瞬间与MOSS简直一模一样。

　　刘培强有些恍惚，“是介于AI和人类之间的新生命。”

　　小孩不太明白，这世上很少有能让他不明白的事，所以他开始兴奋起来。“爸爸，我想见他。”

　　刘培强看向窗外，巨大的探照灯从广场那头照射过来，让他想起了很久很久没有见到的太阳。

　　“好，我也想见他。”

　　敲门声响起，“请问刘培强中校在吗？”

　　“爸？”刘启看向刘培强，“你下定决心了？”

　　刘培强扯下银链，将戒指牢牢攥在手中，“是。但我有个条件，我要参与到‘星火计划’的核心中，见证MOSS的每一步成长，就像当初一样。”他眼中全是柔情，“MOSS，我们重新再来一次，好吗？”

　　


End file.
